


It's Always Been You

by Twinklylightseverywhere



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but otherwise dis be a clean boi, except recreational alcohol use, idiots to lovers, no triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/Twinklylightseverywhere
Summary: “Do you want to be my valentine?”Or, the one with fake dates, pining idiots, and some well-timed American traditions.





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr, which you can find [here.](https://unendeligtid.tumblr.com/post/185532785401/83-with-davenzi-for-the-prompts) I figured I would upload my longer fics separately to my giant-ass Davenzi [drabble compilation.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262782/chapters/45810733)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you want to be my valentine?”

Matteo startles, banging his head on his locker. The metal rattles, mimicking the feeling of his brain of his brain inside his skull from the impact.

“Ow,” Matteo murmurs, reaching up to soothe the bump that would inevitably form on his head. “Wait, what?”

David’s standing behind him, looking apologetic and nervous. He’s playing with his fingers and avoiding eye contact.

“Will you be my valentine?” he repeats sheepishly. 

Matteo’s heart thumps in his chest. He can’t believe that David’s asking him this, after so long of Matteo pining and presuming that David didn’t return the feelings, after having come out on his own and having to deal with the backlash from Sara-

“I need to get Leonie off my back,” David explains hastily, as if sensing Matteo’s hesitation as displeasure. 

“Leonie?” Matteo asks quietly. Either he’s just slow or the hit to his head has greatly affected his ability to understand what the fuck was going on.

“Yeah,” David says slowly, nodding his head encouragingly at Matteo. “You know, the girl who has a massive crush on me but isn’t getting the hint that I don’t like her back that way?”

“Yeah…” Matteo remembers. It’s honestly a little sad, if anything, to see Leonie trailing after David at school or at parties, her expression longing. Matteo really hopes he doesn't look that sad.

“Right, okay,” David continues, finally looking up to meet Matteo’s eyes. “So, I overheard her talking to Sara saying that she was going to ask me out for Valentines Day, and I wanted to spare her the rejection.”

Goddammit. Even when David’s rejecting someone he’s so fucking nice.

“So…” Matteo trails off, his two braincells finally starting to click together. “You’re asking me out?”

David flushes bright red, biting his lip. “Not really,” he says quickly. Matteo raises his eyebrows. “I mean, I know we’re just friends and you don’t like me that way. I was just hoping that we could pretend to go on a date or whatever so that Leonie thinks we’re seeing each other… yeah.”

_ I do like you that way,  _ Matteo wants to say. Instead-

“Um, yeah okay!” he says, feeling his own cheeks flush bright red. “Like, a fake date, right?”

“Yeah, exactly,” David replies, breathing a sigh of relief. Matteo’s heart shatters just a little bit more. “We can call it off afterwards. I just want to sell it to Leonie so that she won’t be as upset. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, totally!” Matteo’s totally digging his own grave right now.

“Thanks, Matteo,” David smiles. Matteo attempts to smile back, but it’s probably somewhat more of a grimace. “I’ll text you.”

“Okay.”

Matteo watches as David turns the corner. Matteo breathes out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. 

_ Fuck. _

There’s a Valentines party on Friday, courtesy of Kiki, who seemed really adamant on celebrating the American tradition. Of course, Matteo is roped into going to support Carlos.

Most of their friends are going. Which, of course, includes Leonie and Sara. And David. Who’s since decided that they should have their fake date at the party. 

Matteo can already foresee the trainwreck.

David comes over to the flatshare early for pre-drinks. Matteo’s decided to skip out on hanging out with the rest of the boys. He can’t handle their comments tonight. 

So it just leaves David and Matteo, sitting in the living room in semi awkward silence. Matteo clutches his beer tightly, taking sips way too often to try to settle the knots in his stomach.

“So,” David says, breaking a pause that’s been slightly too long. “What are we going to tell Leonie?”

“What do you mean?” Matteo asks, cursing himself as he feels his heart start to speed up.

“I mean, like the logistics?” David responds, shrugging his shoulders casually, as if this doesn't bother him at all. “Like, when we started dating, who asked who out, stuff like that?”

“Oh, yeah,” Matteo murmurs. He looks at the condensation on the outside of his beer bottle.

“I… asked you out?” David offers, probably realising that Matteo isn’t offering any suggestions of his own. “I had a crush on you and I finally just decided to ask you out?”

“Mmh,” Matteo nods in confirmation, not exactly trusting his voice at the moment. He takes a long sip of his beer.

“And uh,” David pauses, his voice hesitant. “We’re taking it slow because you’ve only just come out, which is why we haven’t told anyone?”

_ I don’t want to go slow,  _ Matteo thinks, but he nods anyways.

“Anything else?” David asks, nudging Matteo’s socked foot with his own.

Matteo looks up from the condensation. David’s eyes are open and earnest, his eyelashes fluttering. He’s gorgeous.

“Sounds good,” Matteo squeaks, his cheeks flushing involuntarily. 

Oddly enough, David’s own cheeks are beginning to flush as well. 

“Good,” he says shyly, now looking down at his own beer bottle. “Then we’ll do that.”

_ We’ll do that,  _ apparently means staying glued to each other’s side for the whole party.

Matteo’s hardly complaining, because after all, he’d spend all of his free-time with David if he was allowed. However, he can’t stop his heart from fluttering irregularly at every minute touch, at every brush of the fingers. 

Matteo swears he’s going to have a heart attack. 

They’re sitting on the couch, arms pressed together. David’s skin is sticky from the heat of the room, but Matteo doesn't care. 

“Has she noticed?” Matteo murmurs into David’s ear over the music. 

David’s breath stutters, and he jerks his head away, looking around the room. 

“She’s looking at us, yeah,” David replies, turning back to face Matteo. He bites his lip hesitantly. “She looks confused.”

“How do we clear things up, then?” Matteo wonders, looking down at David’s lips involuntarily. He honestly can’t even help himself, not with David so close to him.

“I…” David trails off, his eyes darting around nervously. They finally settle back on Matteo. “I’ve been trying to do that.”

“I know?” Matteo scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah, just like,” David pauses, biting his lip again and letting out a shaky breath. “You know when you really like someone but they’re just so oblivious about it?”

“Yeah,” Matteo mumbles. His heart pounds. David’s cheeks flush again, but it must be from the heat of the room.

“And like, you  _ try _ to ask them out, but you really fuck it up?” David asks, his voice hesitant and shaky. 

“You mean Leonie’s been trying to ask you out,” Matteo points out, ignoring the sinking in his stomach. It’s not David’s fault that Matteo reads into every single little thing. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ David groans in frustration, throwing his head back against the back of the couch. “I’ve been trying to ask  _ you _ out, you idiot.”

Matteo freezes. The people around him surely must continue to exist, but Matteo pays them no mind. Despite the blaring trap music, the humidity from all the sweaty bodies, and the loud laughs, Matteo reckons they’re the only people in the room; in the  _ world. _

“What?” Matteo stutters out. It feels like icicles are traveling down his back, despite the heat of the room. 

“I’ve been into for the longest time,” David rushes out, his cheeks never losing their flush. “And I was trying to ask you out because I figured I had nothing to lose but then when I tried you just looked so  _ confused,  _ and so I thought,  _ oh shit, he’s not into me, _ so then I lied about the fake dating thing and-”

“You’re rambling,” Matteo blurts out. He doesn't think he even has control over his body at the moment.

“Sorry,” David sighs, looking down at his hands in his lap. He looks back up at Matteo. “I’ve ruined our friendship, haven’t I?”

Matteo’s head snaps to look at David properly. “Ruined?”

“Yeah,” David shrugs pitifully. Matteo wants to kiss the frown right off his face. “Because you don’t like me like that, I got the message the first time.”

“I-” Matteo stutters out, clearing is dry throat. “I do like you like that.”

David gapes at him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m just, kind of a fucking idiot,” Matteo continues hesitantly, gauging David’s microexpressions carefully. “And I thought that you didn’t like me. So I just didn’t say anything.”

“Oh,” David breathes out, looking down at his hands for a second, and then letting out a snort. “I guess I kind of made it look like that, didn’t I?”

“Yup.”

David lets out a long sigh and collapses against the backrest of the couch. Matteo follows him, letting out his own whoosh of air from his lungs. His t-shirt sticks to his back uncomfortably, but funnily enough, he has never been more comfortable in his life. 

“You’re not an idiot, by the way,” David says, turning his head to look at Matteo with playful eyes.  _ “We’re _ idiots.”

“Valid,” Matteo shrugs, unable to stop the grin on his face. He turns to David. “But-”

Matteo doesn't even remember what he was going to say, because the love of his life is currently kissing him. 

Matteo smiles into the kiss, leaning forward on unstable hands to get closer,  _ always closer, _ to David, to breathe in his scent. David reaches up to tangle his hand into Matteo’s hair, tugging on the strands slightly, and Matteo’s brain shuts off. 

All he feels is his heart pounding, his stomach dropping in the best way possible. He feels open, raw, vulnerable. David sighs shakily against his lips. Matteo can feel David’s heart pounding against his own, and suddenly, he doesn't feel as vulnerable anymore. This is David. The same David who’s a total nerd for pretentious films, who teases Matteo relentlessly, whose hair looks like a stalk of broccoli when he’s just woken up. He’s David. He’s the one who has been just as open, just as vulnerable, right from the very start of their relationship. This is the boy that Matteo loves.

Matteo pays no attention to the heat of the room, and instead gets even closer, running his tongue along David’s lower lip. David moans (or at least, Matteo thinks he does) over the loud music and opens his mouth, and Matteo slides his tongue in-

“You owe me ten euros!” Screams a feminine voice, startling Matteo enough to jump back.

He whips his head over to meet Leonie and Sara, definitely drunk, excitedly bouncing up and down.

“Huh?” David says next to Matteo. When Matteo turns to look at him, he almost looks  _ drunk. _

_ Love drunk,  _ Matteo thinks giddily. 

“We had a bet!” Leonie giggles, throwing her arm around Sara’s shoulders to steady herself. “That you two would get together at this party! Sara thought you’d take longer, but it looks like I’m the winner!”

“I don’t even care,” Sara gushes, stumbling dangerously, almost knocking the both of them over. “You two are so cute, oh my god!”

“Um…” Matteo looks at David, who smirks at him. 

“Anyways,” Leonie says, throwing her other arm around Sara in a tight hug. Sara wraps her arms around Leonie’s waist, her cheeks flushing slightly. “We’ll leave you two be! Be safe, use protection!”

The two girls probably walk away, but Matteo pays them no mind. 

Not when David guides his chin with two fingers to place another kiss on Matteo’s lips. Matteo swoons. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” David murmurs when their lips part again.

Matteo reaches up to cup David’s flushed cheeks. He places another kiss to his lips. 

“Can we…” Matteo licks his lips nervously. “Can we keep doing it?”

He doesn't say it out loud, but David seems to get it. 

“If you want,” David shrugs, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. 

“I want,” Matteo replies, giggling as David rolls his eyes fondly. 

“My boyfriend’s such an idiot,” David declares, and even though he’s teasing, Matteo’s heart swirls.

“Damn right he is,” Matteo retorts, leaning in to kiss his  _ boyfriend _ softly.

Whatever comeback David had is lost in a flurry of soft kisses, sweaty hands, and fluttering heartbeats.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love comments :)


End file.
